Scarlets Sister
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Scarlet is now dead and her sister is out for revenge. With Scarlets sister being even more powerful, the guardians get some help from a world wide hero. W.i.t.c.h/Kim Possible crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter to the sequel to The Fallen Guardian. Please review and thank you for the ones that I have for the other. If you haven't read The Fallen Guardian, I would read it first or this won't make much sense. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Clearing Will's Name**

Elyon rested with the rest of who is left from the battle in meridian. Will stayed on the couch and was about to rest herself when her friends started talking to her. Will groggily sat up on the couch to listen. Taranee is the first to speak. "Will, we have a few questions for you. First off Will, as much as we are happy to have you back, why are you?" This took Will by surprise and didn't know how to respond exactly. "Well Will, why are you here? From the looks of it, you're still evil and we aren't going to back down from you?"

Will looked at herself and looked in shock as she still looks the same as before. Will smiled sheepishly and tried to come up with an explanation. After a few minutes of thinking and getting glared at by her friends she finally came up with something to say. "Long funny story, sort of. He he, oh boy." She said sighing the last part. "See, I am not sure why I still look like this but I can promise you that I'm not evil. I had an inner, outer battle with myself." They four looked lost at this sentence. "What I mean is that my heart and the Heart of Kandrakhar were fighting me this whole time. I was slowly turning more and more evil as the days went on. I had for the most part, given up on everything. After a while, the Heart of Kandrakhar had separated my heart from me in a way. I eventually found myself fighting physically against myself instead of just mentally. I killed Scarlet" Will paused for a moment before she spoke again. "brutally and the next thing I knew, I was trying to kill me. Eventually however, my good side which is this side of me now; killed my evil half and the next thing I knew I was here."

The four girls looked at her like she is crazy and shook their heads. "Oh please Will, give us a story we can actually believe if your going to try to trick us."

Will looked down and then back up at them. "I didn't think you would actually believe me. If I were you, I wouldn't believe me either. How could I lose myself so horribly, I am such an idiot?"

Now it is Cornelia who spoke up. "Your pathetic Will, quit trying to make us feel bad for you because it isn't working. Go do what you do and leave us alone Will." Then the heart of Kandrakhar rose up and started glowing. The four girls backed up. After the dark light disappeared, Will looked like her old self again but for just a few seconds before she went back to her darker colored self. "What the heck was that about?" Then a flash appeared blinding everyone. When the flash disappeared, there stood a woman. "Who are you?"

"I am one of the Fates here to clear Will of this name she has made for herself." As she said this, Elyon walked into the room. "Elyon, it is good to see you again." She said without turning around.

"It is good to see you also" Elyon paused and realized that she never did get the fates name. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kendra, Elyon."

"So what are you doing here Kendra?" Elyon asked as another light flashed. When it vanished, there is a man standing there. "Kendra, who is this?"

"This is my brother, Grathor and he is one that protects the book of the fates. Brother, go ahead and tell them."

"Yes sister. Elyon, guardians; you must not ever return to Meridian until Scarlets sister is dead. She is by far stronger then her sister but is also very loyal to her. We can't reveal her name to you but you must accept any help. You five can't do it alone. Elyon, you must not fight with them or even get near this woman for if you do, you will be severely punished. We are forbidden to tell you anymore than this. Elyon, give me the book." Elyon took out the book and handed it to Grathor. "Look guardians, this is Will." The cover had once again a dark side and a light side. On the light side is Will in here old clothes and on the dark, it is pitch black with no color at all. The guardians looked at it in awe then shock when the cover changed to all the guardians in the background and one other girl that they couldn't make out because she is so small. They are all small but their guardian clothes make them stand out. Then there is a man in a fighting position and a blue aura around him. After the book was shown to them, it is given back to Elyon and the two disappeared.

Elyon spoke up. "Will, it is good to have you back to normal and on our side again."

Cornelia spoke up sadly. "Sorry, for being so mean to you earlier." The others apologized and then they headed for the park to talk some more.

In a very colorful plane, Kim is sitting there impatiently waiting to arrive and then her communicator beeped. Kim picked it up and Wade quickly started talking. "Kim, your target is on the move." Kim thanked Wade and kept the signal he gave her on the screen then rushed up to Shego.

"Shego, follow this red dot." Shego nodded and turned the plane. The red dot finally stopped and they turned off the communicator.

In another part of Heatherfield, a woman was running toward the park. Twenty minutes later she arrived and the saw a plane in the distance and the guardians coming in a different direction. "Looks like Will hasn't changed a bit since she killed my sister. I'll let the two groups have some fun." Then she disappeared right as the guardians arrived and the plane landed.

Kim came out of the plane and looked around and then saw Will. "Hey you, black haired girl in the black clothes." Kim yelled as she jumped up into the air and kicked Will onto the ground. "Payback time." Everyone looked shocked.

The Woman looked into a screen that showed everything going on in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Battles and Introductions**

Kim jumped into the air and attacked with a round house kick causing Will to fly into a tree. "Hey, what is your problem?" Will yelled at Kim after getting up off the ground.

"You are; you killed my brothers and a friend of ours. You will pay for what you did." Kim charged at her and went to kick but missed as she jumped out of the way.

"I haven't killed anyone." She said as she jumped out of the way of Kim's foot. "Fine then, if you won't listen to me, then I'll give you a battle. Guardians unite." There is a big pink flash and all the girls are in the guardian forms. "Girls, I will take care of this." Then Will flew into the air and started shooting at Kim who kept dodging the bolts of lightning. She ran to a tree and jumped up it and then jumped and tackled Will to the ground. Kim was just about to punch Will when something caught her eye as well as Will's.

"Hello you two, it is good to see you again Kim." Kim looked confused at this. "Oh that's right, you don't recognize me, silly me." Then the woman shifted into what will looks like now. "That better Kim."

"Who are you?" The two girls asked.

"I am the one who killed your brothers and your friend. You probably want my name though right." The two girls angrily nodded their heads. "You can call me Defiant. I am very opposed to others having powers and so I take them down."

"Yeah, then why didn't you take down you brother and sister then huh." Will asked angrily.

"Simple Will; I would never go against my own family. You see, the underworld is where I store the power of the defeated. I was going to have you killed Will because Scarlet only had you marry Shade so that he would live on forever and to get you to trust us but you had to ruin everything and kill both of them Will. We would have had your power if you wouldn't have killed them. That leads up to why we attacked you Kim Possible. You see, you have power, more then any normal human should have and so I came after you Kim but instead of you I got your brothers and your little blue friend. Either way, they were of some help in Meridian, which is now property of the underworld. Meridian is ours and soon earth will be ours as well." Defiant laughed and started to walk away when she got kicked in the back by Kim.

Will went to attack when she realized that they had transformed back. Will tried to change back but the heart seemed to have quit working. Kim kept hitting Defiant over and over and finally took a break when she flew into the side of a building. When Defiant walked out of the imprint in the side of the wall she stood there and looked at Kim. Kim jumped into the air and then fell flat on her face right in front of Defiant. Defiant picked Kim up off the ground and threw her into a tree a yard away. "Did you really think that a few hits and punches would do something to me? Did you really think you could hurt a daughter of the Underworld?"

Ron saw Kim fly into a tree and looked to see what happened. He quickly ran over to hear Defiant yell that last sentence clearly. "Then how about you give me a shot." Defiant turned to see a man with a blue aura in the air coming at her. Before Defiant could move, she was hit in the side of the head. She flew into the side of another building. When she got out of the imprint, she was grabbed and thrown into a nearby tree. Defiant looked up into the air and just barley dodged another attack but then got hit in the side and she flew and finally hit another tree. When she got up off the ground, Ron is one-hundred feet from her. Defiant stood there for a few seconds. When Ron reached her, he went to punch but was then grabbed by Defiant and she threw Ron into a tree.

When the fighting finally stopped, Defiant put one hand to her hurting nose and aching head. When she put her hands up, she could feel something wet. When she removed her hands and looked at them, she found she is bleeding. "No way!" Defiant screamed as loud as she could. "How, did you make me bleed, never has anyone made me bleed." With that, she disappeared.

"What happened, I was doing fine and then my powers just quit. How is that possible?" Then Kim spoke up sadly.

I don't know Ron. Will, I am sorry for attacking you earlier, it's just that I thought that you were the one who killed them. I am sorry Will." Kim said apologizing.

"It's ok Will, I don't blame you know that I know what happened. On the plus side, all we have to do is introduce my friends since Defiant already introduced you and me.'

Then Shego ran up to them. "Sorry I am late but Wade called and told me everything. He said that the person that killed your brothers and Drakken is from the Underworld which you know already. I could hear the whole conversation from inside the ship. So anyway, she has a very special power to be able to disable powers and take them away or in Kim's case, her skills." Shego looked behind Kim and Ron. "Hi, I'm Shego." She said waving at them.

"Thanks for the info Shego. Now on with the introductions. This is Ron and he had Mystical Monkey Powers. I know how weird that sounds but it's true. Shego has green hands and I don't just mean the gloves or the color of her skin." The five looked at Kim oddly and so Shego flared up her hands as a demonstration. Then Kim told them to go.

"Ok then, I'm Will and this is Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin. We have the power over the elements; at least we had the power anyway. I had the power over lightning, Irma was water, Cornelia was earth, Taranee was fire, and Hay Lin was air." After introductions, Will lead everyone to the Silver Dragon.

**A/N: There is chapter two. I thank you for the reviews and please continue to review. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Loosing Everything**

Will lead everyone to the Silver Dragon restaurant and Yan Lin walked up to them. "Hello Girls, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable. Please come in."

"Grandma, you know those two?" Hay Lin asked shocked.

"Not personally, no but I do know about them. Kim is the worlds' greatest teen hero and her boyfriend, the one with Mystical Monkey Powers." Yan Lin explained to her granddaughter. "So Kim Possible, here to get back at the one who killed your brothers and friend." The two heroes nodded and Ron stood there shocked at the fact that she even knew his name. Then Yan Lin got a look at Shego. "You must be the former hero and now former villain. Am I correct Shego?" Shego nodded and tried to brush off the shock but couldn't do it.

"How do you know so much about us?" Kim and Ron asked in unison.

"Easy, I watch the news. You're always on T.V. you know." The two chuckled a little bashfully. "By the way, if your wondering how I know about your brothers and friend, well, I ran into Defiant earlier and she seemed to be in a rage. It's seems that Ron Stoppable has made her bad list. Watch out Ron, you may want to watch your back."

"Great, I already made a new enemy and I have only been here for an hour. Just my luck."

Kim chuckled a little. "Ron, you always had luck and this isn't yours." Kim said making Ron smile a little.

"Actually Kim, it's our luck because if it wasn't for bad luck, we wouldn't have any at all." Will said making everyone laugh. Then Will felt her stomach rumble a little. "So who's hungry?" Everyone raised there hands and Yan Lin left to get some food for the group. Ten minutes later and Yan Lin came out with two plates of food with Caleb right behind her with a tray of food. The group ate and talked but Will ate more then usual.

"Dang Will, your hungry today." Irma said waiting for Will to finish and swallow.

"Yeah, I know and I don't know why." Then Will felt herself feel nauseas. "I am just gonna head to the bathroom real fast ok." Then Will ran to the restroom. Once she got there, she threw up into the toilet. "I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought but I didn't feel overstuffed so what's the deal?" Then a fold opened up in the bathroom and the Oracle walked through. "Oracle, what are you doing here in the girls bathroom?"

"Will, I am sad to say that I must take the heart from you. Your powers have been lost since you tried to fight Defiant. However that is not why I am taking it from you." The Oracle said giving her a reason but not the main reason.

"Oracle, I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" Will said sadly.

The Oracle thought for a minute to figure out how to say what he wants to say. "Will, you turned evil and trying to take it from you then would have been fatal. You were more dangerous then Nerissa at that point."

"I was more dangerous then Nerissa, but how?" Will said feeling awful remembering what she did.

"You killed a very powerful being in just a few seconds Will. Killing her should have taken years of trying by yourself Will. If I would have tried to take it from you Will, you would have killed me without hesitation." The Oracle said.

"It wasn't my fault entirely, I never wanted that life, I would never have killed her the way I did or at all." Will said with tears starting to form.

"I realize that Will but the other reason is that you are pregnant Will and you can't have the heart or you will still be a main target for Defiant. So as you see Will, You must hand over the heart, I am truly sorry." Will reluctantly pulled out the Heart of Kandrakhar and handed it to the Oracle. "Thank you Will and don't worry, the heart Will be returned to you considering the circumstances." This cheered Will up a little but not fully. Then the Oracle left.

Will walked out of the bathroom after the Oracle went back to Kandrakhar. When Will got to the table, she had tears coming out of her eyes still. "Will, what is wrong, you're crying?" Cornelia asked, worried about her friend.

"Nothing, I am fine." Will said but not very convincing.

"That is bull Will and you know it, so what is wrong Will?" Cornelia asked again.

"Nothing ok, just drop it." Will said angrily.

"No Will, I am not going to drop it, so you may as well tell us why you're crying." Cornelia said yelling back.

"Ok you win, The heart was taken from me; the Oracle took the heart, so I no longer have it." Will said sadly.

This time Irma spoke up. "What, why did the Oracle take it from you? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" Irma asked worriedly.

"No Irma, and yes but it doesn't matter so let's leave it at that ok.

Irma gladly dropped the subject but Cornelia wasn't about to. "No way Will, why did he take it?"

"Look Cornelia, it doesn't matter why so would you drop it already." Will screamed which would usually draw attention but there is no body other then them there now.

"No way Will, we deserve to know why the heart was taken. We're guardians to so you have no right to keep us in the dark about this." Cornelia said screaming loudly.

"No Cornelia, you don't have to know." With that Will got up off the chair and got to the door.

"Fine then, I guess we're not guardians anymore then since you can obviously handle everything on your own." Cornelia knew she hit a sore spot and wished that she hadn't said that.

"Fine, you want to know so bad fine. I'm pregnant ok, that's why. As long as I had the heart, I would be Defiants target so the Oracle took it from me. Happy guardian Cornelia." Then Will stormed out the door leaving everyone in the room shocked.. Will made it outside and started crying harder then she ever had before and then she heard a voice that she couldn't make out so she got up of the sidewalk and tried to find the owner to the voice. "Who's there." Will continued to walk until she reached a building and then she was dragged around the corner.

In the Silver Dragon, the girls and Ron saw Will get pulled around the corner and saw that Defiant had her and so they ran out the building.

"Hello, Will?" Defiant said happily.

"I don't have the heart Defiant so just leave me alone." Will said angrily.

"I know that Will, I know how the Oracle works Will. I didn't come for the heart, I came for something else." Defiant said with an evil grin on her face.

"What did you come for then. What do I have that you could possibly want?" Will said slightly frightened but didn't show it.

"I came for your baby Will." This shocked Will to say the least especially since the baby hasn't been born yet. Then Defiant grabbed Will's stomach and her chin. She brought her lips close to Wills but not touching and then started to suck. A few seconds later and Defiant let go and they both fell to the ground. Defiant touched her stomach and smiled. "The child's mine, until next time Will." With that she disappeared and Will's friends ran up to her.

"Will!" They all screamed as they ran over to her. "What did Defiant do to you?" Hay Lin asked.

"She took my baby." Will said weakly and then fell on the ground and fell asleep.

**A/N: So there you go, there is chapter three. Please review and thank you for the other reviews. I really enjoyed this chapter. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discussions**

Kim watched as Wills friends put her on the couch in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Ok, so Will didn't die but she needed to think. Kim just didn't get why anyone would ever do something like this or be able to do this for that matter. Kim then decided to get Wade deeper into this as much as she didn't want to. She pulled her communicator out of her pocket and went upstairs to get away from everyone. Kim turned it on and Wade popped up on the screen. "Wade, I need you do something for me. I need you to find out what ever you can on this person from the underworld named Defiant. I'll send you a picture of her."

**Flashback**

_Kim stood right outside the Silver Dragon as Wills friends went to help her. Kim pulled out her phone and quickly took a picture of Defiant._

**End Flashback**

"I know very little about her but I will tell you what I do know. I know she can take other peoples abilities away from them, she can transfer a persons' unborn baby from them and give the baby to herself, and she can teleport. She hates people with power and so she takes those people with power out or at least takes their power but she said that she would never hurt her family. Is there a way to make what she said a weakness and if there is I want you to inform me right away. So far that is all I have Wade, see what you can do."

"I'm on it Kim, bye." Wade had already gotten the picture from Kim and started typing away at his computer and then the screen went black.

Kim put the communicator back in her pocket and headed back downstairs. She got down stairs and stood next to her boyfriend just as Will had started to wake up. "Hey Will; how are you doing?" Kim asked

"I'm fine now, thanks everyone." Will tried to stand up but she collapsed back onto the couch. "Ok so I can't stand up, why?"

Kim thought for a moment and was very glad that she had her mom as a doctor. "My mom is a doctor and I spent some time with her and learned a few things. So I have a theory. You don't have any energy; it was all sucked out of you when Defiant took the baby right out of you. The baby took up all your energy and so when the baby disappeared, it took all of its energy with it leaving you with no energy at all. Like I said though, it is just a theory." Kim said leaning against the basement wall.

Will thought about this and smiled. "I guess that makes sense, so I just need to regain my energy then. I am hungry so the first stop is to eat then."

Kim then spoke up to them about the conversation she had with Wade. "Ok everyone, I talked to Wade and he is working on finding out things about Defiant. He doesn't know how long he will take however since she isn't from this world." Kim said to the others.

"So what, are you suggesting that we don't anything then?" Cornelia asked hopping she is wrong.

"No Cornelia, I'm not suggesting that at all. What we need to do is find out anything we can while we wait for wade to call back." Then a fold appeared in the basement and the Oracle and some others came through. "Hello, no disrespect but what are you doing here?"

"The zombies had found there way to Kandrakhar somehow." Then he brought up two screens of some sort that shows Meridian and Kandrakhar. "These things are destroying everything and they won't die."

Kim looked at them all and then two in Kandrakhar caught her eye. Kim stood there shaking a little. "Kim, what's wrong?" Will asked.

Kim pointed to the one showing Kandrakhar and pointed to two zombies. "Them two; they are my brothers." Then everyone got it and Ron had already started hugging Kim and the girls got into the hug except for Will who couldn't even stand up. Then the communicator beeped. Kim answered it with hopes that Wade found something. "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim, I found something that is both good and bad. If Defiant has killed anyone, kill her and the person or people will come back."

"So all we have to do is kill her then. How do we do that Wade?" Kim asked

"That is a problem, I still don't know that. You said that she can take an unborn baby out of the person right." Kim nodded and he continued. "There is a problem; you can't kill her without killing the baby which is why she took the baby in the first place."

"So she is using Wills baby as protection so that we can't kill her." Kim said.

"Exactly Kim, you can't touch her if you want a chance to get her baby back. Unfortunately Kim, I don't know how to do that. I had better hurry because soon, she will be, for lose of a better word, invincible. I better get going and you had better help to because for the first time Kim, I can't do this on my own before Defiant becomes to powerful." Then Wade started typing at his computer and then the screen went black.

"Let's go to the library and see what we can do. Oracle, you stay here and help Will get back to full health." The Oracle nodded and then Kim, Ron, and the four girls ran out of the building and to the library.

In the Underworld, Defiant is sitting down on a bed and holding her stomach. "Those kids won't kill me so easily and with Wills baby inside me, they won't dare kill me. To think that in just one week, I will be unstoppable and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me. Watch your back Will, Kim, and Ron stoppable. Get ready for your destruction. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

**A/N: So this chapter was all talk and no action really, so I am not sure how well this turned out. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Research at the Library

**Chapter 5: Research at the Library**

Kim and the group made it to the library three hours ago and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. They looked in books about the underworld and books about demons and even went online to find things about Defiant but they kept coming up short. Kim being the most impatient of the group got irritated two hours ago. "I can't stand this anymore, if don't find something soon, I" Kim was cut off by Taranee who screamed for them to come over. "You found something Taranee?"

"Yeah, I found a little something except for one minor problem which doesn't make much sense by any means." Taranee scrolled down the page on the computer almost to the bottom of the page. "Look at this."

Then Kim started reading the page. _The ones called Shade and Scarlet are very dangerous to the human world but are very easily defeated by the means of good turning evil or good combining to form as one. Then there is there sister who is the most powerful but just as loyal to her brother Shade as Scarlet. Yes, the trio is family and if all were to attack at once, there would be no hope for the world. Scarlets sister is one not known to anyone. She is almost impossible to beat except by_ "Taranee, where is the rest of it?"

"That's just it Kim, I have no clue where the rest is. It is like they got into the computer and ripped the page." Then she scrolled down some more.

Kim started reading some more. _This sister is the most dangerous as mentioned before for the reasons of having the ability to take power away from those with it. She is very opposed to others having power and she kills those with it. If she takes to much power, she will become invincible to everything including r. _"Oh come on now. The last letter of a word isn't going to help any."

"Kim, maybe this is why it is hard if not impossible to find things on Defiant, everything that could help us seem to be taken out." Taranee said sadly.

"There isn't anything else is there?" Kim asked and she shook her head. "Then I guess we go see if there is anything else we can find that isn't something we already know. Thanks for the effort though Taranee. Why don't you keep looking to see if you can get anything else on Defiant? So far Taranee, you and Wade are the only ones that have come up with anything." Kim went back to the books with everyone else.

Ron looked around for minutes and then found something that Kim wouldn't let him look at but it interested him. He picked it up and read the title. "Mystic Monkey Power and its History." Ron smiled at it. "Booya."

Kim heard this and hopped he found something. "Hey Ron, you find something?" Kim yelled to him.

Ron got nervous and came up with the only thing that he could come up with. "Maybe Kim, I'll let you know once I'm sure." Kim yelled back an ok and didn't say anything else. Ron opened the book and started reading. Then he got to a part about the Yo No. Ron read through and it talked about the power and about the person who controls the Yo No. After a little more reading and nothing seemed to be of any help until he got to a few words he couldn't read. "Hey Kim, come here." Kim ran over with everyone else behind her. "Kim, can you read this?"

Kim looked at the words but couldn't make it out. Kim turned on the communicator. "Wade, can you make this out?" Then Kim sent the text over. Mystical Monachus vox est solus res ut can attero Defiant.

"Sorry Kim, this language is completely dead. Sorry Kim but this language isn't any where to be found. I tried to look at Latin but I can't find anything at all Kim. I will keep looking but I can't promise anything." Then the screen turned black.

Kim put the communicator back in her pocket and cursed under her breath. Then Kim looked at more of the page and read what she could. "_This power will destroy her_." Kim got very frustrated now. "I get that but what power is it?" Kim read silently to herself and found the same thing she had been finding for the last five hours.

"Sorry Kim, I thought that I found something but I guess I messed up again huh?" Ron said getting down on himself.

"Ron, you tried and I thank you for that so don't worry so much." Then Kim realized something. "Ron, what is the title to the book?"

"It's called Mystic Monkey Power and its History." Ron said trying to figure out what she is getting at.

"Ron, Monkey means Simia Right?" Ron nodded but still couldn't see where this is going. "Sometimes in another language, words change but they still mean the same thing." Kim thought for a moment and then turned to Taranee. "Taranee, go back to the page that you were on before where the only thing left was the r on the page." Taranee quickly turned to the page. "Print it out for me please." Kim ran to the front counter and paid the person for printing paper and Taranee printed it. Then Kim turned on the communicator and Wade popped up. She held up the communicator so that Wade could see the book and piece of paper. "Wade, I am going to send these things to you ok." Wade nodded and Kim went and made a copy of the book page and the words they don't know. "Wade translate those first few words into English for me please."

"I'll try but I said that the language is dead. I will get you when it's ready." Then the screen went black again.

"Kim, what is the point of this?" Irma asked.

"If I am correct Irma, everything is going to fall into place." A half an hour later and the communicator beeped and Kim pulled it out and turned it on. "Ok Wade, what's up."

"It was hard but I finally got it figured out Kim. It says Mystical Monkey Power." Wade said.

"Now make the words the same font on the paper as they are on the computer paper. I want to see if the words fit well with the r." Wade nodded and finished in no time. "So does everything fit Wade?" Wade nodded and Kim smiled. "Thanks Wade bye." Then she turned off the communicator and put it in her pocket. "I know how to beat Defiant. The words fit perfectly. We need Ron to use his Mystical Monkey Power."

**A/N: I don't know how long it will be till there is actual fighting but there will be again. I tried to use Latin with a translator but I don't know if it turned out how I planned. Anyway, there is chapter five for you. Please review and thank you for the other reviews. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Answers in her Dreams**

The next day, everyone had woken up from a good nights sleep except Will who was still asleep.

"_Where am I?" Will asked herself as she roamed around in the place that used to be so familiar to her. Will heard a noise from behind her and so she turned around and found a horde of zombies surrounding her. "Where did they come from?" Will started running and a few seconds she found herself off the ground. "What the heck? Why am I in my guardian form and without the heart of Kandrakhar with me?" She shrugged it off and continued to fly around. Will finally found a place to land and went down. When she landed she immediately started sinking. When she looked down, she found herself in water. "That's odd but at least I know how to swim." Will started swimming but for some reason she kept sinking and she wasn't getting anywhere. She finally sank under the water but before she went to far, she felt a hand grab her and pull her up out of the water. "Matt?" She said when she looked at the person who had grabbed her. She hugged him and when she looked at him again, there was a zombie in his place. She quickly pushed away and turned to run again but she ran into another zombie and she fell to the floor. She covered her face with her arms when they reached down to grab her but she never felt anything. She looked up and saw that Meridian was completely empty and then she saw her mother in front of her._

"_Will, I must warn you now. Defiant, she has your child but you can get her back. You just have to reverse the process Will. I'm not happy about you having a baby but that is neither here or there. Will; Ron…" She missed out on the last things said. _

"_Will, Will, wake up." Will heard voices coming from somewhere._

"Will, come on girl wake up." Will woke with a start and looked around the room. "It's about time girl, you had us worried." Irma said happy to see her friend awake.

Will looked around the room she is in and held her head with one hand. "Mom, what were you going to say?" Will said aloud and then everyone gave her a weird look. "My mom, she came to me in my dream and started talking about how to get my child back and then she was about to tell me something about Ron but I got woken up." She said giving Irma an angry glare. Irma chuckled a little and then apologized. Then Will saw Kim starting to leave. "Hey Kim, where are you going?" Will asked.

"Look, it isn't that I don't believe you Will, but that just seems odd and so I am going to go talk to Wade. I'll be right back." Then Kim left the building. Once Kim was outside she pulled out her communicator and Wade popped up on screen. "Wade; is it possible to get Wills child back from defiant before it's born."

"Not until the child is born." Then Wade thought for a second. "Hold on Kim, how did she lose her child?" Wade asked.

"I don't know; It looked like Defiant kissed her or something." Kim shuddered after she said that.

"That means that Defiant must have used magic of some sort. She should be able to reverse the process by doing to Defiant what Defiant did to her." Wade said.

"You're kidding right?" Wade shook his head. "Ok then, I will go talk to Will." Kim turned off the communicator and walked back into the building. "Will, I assume you your mother told you how to get your kid back."

Will turned around to answer. "All she said was that I had to reverse the process."

"Will, you have to do to Defiant what she did to you." Will nodded and smiled and then frowned. "What's up Will?" Kim said as she noticed Will frown.

"I would like to get my child back but there are three problems. One, how do we find her, two, how do I get to her without her killing me, and three, how do I get her to stand still long enough?" Kim thought about this and she shook her head saying that she doesn't know. "I need a nap." With that, Will went back to bed which was odd to them since it was almost four in the evening but they didn't bother to say anything.

After just a few seconds, Will had fallen asleep.

_Will is once again in Meridian and again it is empty. "It's like I am right where I left off." Will walked around for a little and still found nothing. After a few hours of walking around Will could see a giant cage like building. She walked into it and looked around. She couldn't see anything when the fog started coming in out of nowhere. Will started hearing noises and she ran around looking for a way out but she couldn't find one which was even more odd since there are doors everywhere and not a single one of them are locked. Then Will ran into someone. _

"_Will, slow down sweetie, I've got you." Will looked up and saw her mother there again and smiled. "Will, now as I was saying, Ron, He has Mystical Monkey Power and that is something that can't be taken from him no matter what spell Defiant uses. He reacts to Kim being hurt and he gets his strength from her and a little from his friends. You must let him absorb the energy from you and everyone else for that will be the only way to defeat Defiant. I know what your thinking, how do I know all this, well, I wish I knew Will. That isn't important right now though, right now is about getting your child back and defeating Defiant. Use Ron to get her to stand still, he can hold her while you take your child back. Just don't hurt her before hand however or the child could be easily killed. In less then a week Defiant will have all the power she needs to take you down Will and Ron as well. You need to get to her before this week is up. Just go and tell her your ready to fight and she will appear no matter where she is." Susan told her everything else Will needed to know. Will was about to leave when she was knocked out._

It has been four days since Will fell asleep and her friends were worried about her. Then Will finally woke up. "Everyone, I know what we have to do." I'm ready to end this if you are." Everyone nodded. "Then lets end this today."

**A/N: There is the next chapter and hope you enjoy. Please review and thank you for the other reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Getting Ready**

Everyone ran out of the building and they ran to the park. "Ron, we need to talk." Ron nodded and waited for Will to start talking. "Ron, you are the one that has to defeat Defiant. I know that that is a lot of pressure but I only say this because you have Mystical Monkey Power and as you know now you that is the only thing that can take her down." Will explained.

"Yeah, I get that but my power is gone remember, everyone's power is Will." Ron said sadly.

"No Ron, that isn't true. You still have the power." Will said seeing a confused look on Ron's face. "Ron, you power is the only power she can't take from you Ron."

Then Ron looked at her shocked and slightly angry. "So she played with my head."

"Maybe, maybe not Ron. It is possible that she expected for you power to vanish. She probably doesn't even know that you still have you power. It is also possible that she played with your head and ours." Will paused for a second. "Ron, I need you to do something for me."

"Ok Will, what?" Ron asked

"Ron, I need you to go hid behind a building when we get there but you will have to hide so that as soon as you come out, we can all see you."

"So then when do I come out of hiding then? You have a plan and I don't think I want to mess this up." Ron said wanting to get everything right.

"You come out when you see Defiant and us talking. I want you to sneak up on her and grab her by the arms and then pull her downward. I will be close to her so that I will have enough time and you won't be holding her to long. I will take care of everything after you grab her." Will said surprisingly happy. Ron gave her a hard nod and then they reached the park. Ron ran off behind a building. "Defiant, we are here to fight you so get out of hiding already!" Will screamed to nothing. Then a few seconds after, Defiant appeared. "Defiant we, what happened to you?" Will said seeing Defiant really big.

"I'm pregnant, what do you think?" Then Will saw Ron sneak around the corner.

"No really. How the heck are you so big now? It hasn't even been a month." Will said really confused.

"Oh that; you see, while she was with you she couldn't grow very fast but since I have, I would say she will be born in about a day. You see, those from the underworld grow faster then you human bodies. It is so much more satisfying." Defiant said with an evil grin on her face. "If you really want her back then I suggest you had better hurry because after she is born, I won't be giving her up. You have about ten seconds left."

Then Ron grabbed her and pulled her down. Will quickly grabbed her stomach and throat and then got close up and started sucking. Ten seconds later and Defiant fell to the ground. "I got her back so ha." Then Will looked down and saw her now really big stomach.

Defiant got up off the ground and laughed evilly. "You're to late Will Vandom, I am invincible and nothing you can do will stop me."

Will stood in one spot feeling energy flow through her. "My baby has given me so much energy." Then Will found herself in her evil guardian form. "No way, but how without the heart? All well." Will walked up to defiant and pulled out her whip. Defiant was about to use her power but Will started talking again. "I wouldn't disable my power if I were you. You said you would never hurt your family and if you disable this power that they gave to me, you would be disable your sisters. Now you don't want to do that now do you Defiant?"

"Fine Will; I won't disable the power. It's not like you could hurt me anyway, I'm invincible." Defiant said happily.

"So you won't mind if I throw you around for a while then." Will said as she picked up Defiant with her whip by the waist and she threw her into the ground. "This is for my mother" Will said as she dragged her along the ground and then hit her into a tree. "and this is for taking my child." She dragged Defiant on the ground again and smashed her head into another tree. Then she let her go and with incredible speed whipped her twenty times and then kicked her into the nearby playground.

Defiant got up and laughed. Everyone looked in shock. Defiant doesn't have a single scratch on her body. "Did you really think that would hurt me?" Defiant said laughing.

"No but he might." Will said pointing to Ron who is in the air. Defiant whirled around and saw him right before he smacked her making her fly into and through the metal of the playground.

Defiant got up and held her head. "Oh man that hurt. Wait, that hurt? How, I disabled his power."

Will walked up to her. "You're wrong Defiant; you can't get rid of Mystical Monkey Power. It appears that everything you worked for went down the toilet."

"No matter, I am still unable to be killed, but as for you, I can't allow you to live." Defiant charged at Will and right as she got there she was blasted away by a green beam. Will and Defiant looked in the direction of the beam. 'You.' Defiant said to herself as she laid on the ground for a small rest.

"Matt, where have you been? I've missed you so much." Will said with tears in her eyes.

"I've been in Meridian trying to keep the zombies from taking over however there are a few rebel zombies. Your mother is as fine as she can be with her being a zombie and all. So did your mother tell you everything you needed to know?" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt, she did." Will said and then the two hugged.

"How cute but I think it is time to end this once and for all." Defiant said angrily.

"I agree." Ron said jumping in front of Defiant.

**A/N: So there you go, chapter 7. I wasn't sure what to do for the chapter title so it kinda sucks. The next chapter the battle starts. Please review and thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Battle for Everything**

Defiant immediately jumped at Ron. Ron moved to the left dodging her attack but was caught off guard when Defiant turned and punched him in the stomach. Ron fell to the ground and rolled out of Defiants' next attack. He jumped to his feet just in time to block her attack with his arms. "You're a big pest; I should've killed you when I had the chance." Defiant said angrily.

"So you don't think you have a chance now?" He said while they struggled for dominance. Ron got an idea and went with it. He quickly moved out of the way causing Defiant to fall forward. Then he went and kicked her in the back making her fly face down in the dirt.

"Clever move, but that isn't going to help you win this. Nothing will actually." She jumped at him and kicked him in the face giving him a bloody lip. "Unlike you, I won't bleed." Then she went for another punch but Ron dodged the attack and made it around Defiant. He went to hit her in the back but he was blocked by an arm. Defiant grabbed his arm and flung him forward.

Ron flew through the air and landed on his feet. He turned around in time to duck. Without getting a clear view, Ron swung his hand upward and gave Defiant an uppercut making her fly backward and into a tree. Ron looked at her and saw that her nose seemed to be bleeding but then he saw it quickly heal. "No way, how did you heal so freaking fast?"

"Easy, I'm invincible, that's how." Then she lunged ant him again and pinned him to the ground and then quickly pulled out two daggers. "It's time to end this." She went downward with the daggers but her arms were caught by Ron. Defiant smiled as the daggers slowly got closer to him.

Kim saw this from the sidelines. "I may not have my skill but I can at least push her off of him." Kim ran toward them quickly.

Defiant saw Kim coming and when she arrived Defiant turned quickly with one of the daggers and slashed Kim across her abdomen. Ron saw this and then got really ticked off. Defiant came down with the now bloody dagger but Ron caught her again. Ron felt energy coming into him and he started pushing her slowly up. Defiants smiled disappeared and soon she found them both standing up. Once the two are, Ron threw Defiant to the side and into another tree. He rushed up to her, jumped up and kicked her in the face making a scratch along the left side of her face. Defiant flew and hit the ground then slid a little.

Defiant felt her face and noticed the blood coming from the cut on her face. Then she felt it heal but the cut only shrunk a little and it still continued to bleed. "No, I'm invincible; I can't have a cut on my face." She looked at Ron angrily. "I think it's time to show you my power." She very quickly ran up to him and knocked him onto the ground. Ron jumped up and got knocked back down again. "How do you like my super speed?"

Ron just groaned in a mock kind of way. "Been there, done that, big whoop." This got her very furious and she hit him into a tree and then hit him again into another tree and continued to do this for five minutes. "Is that all you got?"

Will watched this and then remembered something. "Everyone, focus your energy and give it to Ron."

Ron and Defiant heard this except Ron is the one who made the comment. "De Ja Vu." Ron felt the energy flow through him again and when Defiant went to hit him again, he caught her by the arm and twisted it and then kicked her to the ground. "You have hurt too many people Defiant." Ron paused for a moment. "Now this ends here."

"My thoughts exactly." Defiant said as she turned invisible. She ran up to him and hit him to the ground. Then she ran around him trying to scare him but seeing as he is calm and has his eyes closed she had decided to stop but didn't get to as the ground made a wave in the ground and knocked her over.

"That should make you stop running around for a little." Ron ran up and as he reached Defiant, she grew claws and had the hope of Ron stabbing himself. Then Ron did something that she hadn't expected. Ron kicked her hands away and then did a back flip kicking her in the jaw.

Defiant went backward and felt something that didn't feel right in her mouth so she spit it out. Out came a tooth and some blood. "No, you can't do that to me. You shouldn't be able to hurt me." She said enraged and ran at him. Ron calmly moved out of the way and kicked her in the back. Defiant flipped around and tried attacking again and once again Ron calmly moved out of the way and kicked her again. "Fine then, you can take me on but how about nine more of me?" Defiant made duplicates of herself and surrounded him. They all attacked again at one time. Ron dodged one of them making the other one crash into another copy. He jumped up into the air and the copies missed him but the original jumped up after him but was hit back down to the ground. Ron focused and then went straight down to the ground and hit it with his fists making a six foot wave of dirt that spread in every direction. Two of the Defiant copies vanished and the others charged at Ron. Ron grabbed one and threw it behind him and then did a round house kick to the others making them all vanish only leaving the original. "How can you do all that?" Defiant is now bleeding from her nose and more from her mouth because of all the energy she used.

"Your time is up Defiant." Ron ran up and grabbed the daggers that dropped when she got hit and stabbed her in her stomach and then pulled it out and walked away. Defiant got on her hands and knees and started coughing up blood.

"How could you beat me?" Defiant asked and then coughed up more blood.

Will answered her question. "That is easy Defiant; you used my baby for your energy. Once that energy was taken from you, you got the powers but you lost your full invincible state. You only got so much of it, so the stronger Ron got, the weaker you got. You were supposed to have gained the energy some other way but instead you used shortcuts. It's over Defiant." Then Defiant fell limp in a pool of blood and then a big purple wave erupted.

In Meridian are Elyon and her guards fighting for Meridian once again. They had been fighting for hours and they are wearing down. Elyon had been doing really well until one of the zombies jumped on her. "Susan?" She was just about to bit down on her when a wave of purple rushed over them. When Elyon woke up with Susan on top of her. Elyon pushed her off and got up off the ground and then whispered to nothing. "Way to go everyone, you did it." Then she picked up Susan and took her home.

Will and everyone got back to Will's home and found a fold open. Then she looked to see who had opened the fold and saw Elyon with someone in her arms. "Elyon, it's you."

Elyon turned around and was about to hi when something else came out instead. "What happened to you?" Then Elyon slapped herself.

"It's ok Elyon, I'm Pregnant and somehow I think I will be giving birth tomorrow sometime. So who is that?" Will asked curiously.

Before Elyon could say anything, the person woke up. "Will?" Susan asked wearily.

"Mom!" Will said excitedly as she ran to give her a hug.

"Way to go Will. You did everything I told you to do." Susan looked at the clock to see what time it is. "Will, it's getting late, you should go get some rest if you plan on being able to comfortably have your baby tomorrow." Then she thought about what she said and corrected herself. "As comfortable as you can get anyway. Everyone is welcome to stay here tonight but Matt; you sleep in here away from the girls." Matt nodded and they were all off to sleep.

That morning, Will woke up and in pain. She woke up the girl closest to her which happened to be Cornelia who isn't a fan of waking up early. "Will; what" Then she realized what was happening and she got Wills mother and then woke up everyone else. Matt transformed into his other form and picked up Will and flew her to the hospital while the others drove. Ten minutes later Matt arrived and Will was sent off to her room. Another ten minutes later, Wills mother and her friends arrived just as Cornelia's, Irma's, Hay Lin's, and Taranee's parents showed up and there siblings. The four girls screamed and hugged their families. An hour and a half later and everyone except Matt went to see Will and the newborn. She named her Mist. She has light blue eyes and black hair. She is 6 lbs 8oz and 19 inches long.

After they left since visiting time was over Matt walked up to the door. "I'm sorry sir, you must leave; visiting time is over for now." The Doctor said.

"Please, let him in." The doctor thought about it and then nodded and gave them ten minutes. "Matt, why didn't you come in earlier?" Will asked a little hurt.

"Well how was I going to fit, and besides, I don't think that you would have needed that many people in here anyway. The room was packed." Matt said with a smile as he looked at the child.

"Ok, that makes sense. I have a busy life ahead of me now that I have a child." Will said exhausted.

"No Will, we do because I will be there helping you as much as possible."

"Matt, she isn't even yours." Will flinched at the thought of it not being Matt's. "Why would you help?"

"Will, I love you for now and forever, so don't think that I won't be helping you." Then the doctor came in after a few more minutes and told Matt he had to leave now.

Will went home the next afternoon after a miraculous recovery and found Matt waiting for her. Will set Mist down next to the couch and sat down next to Matt to cuddle.

After Will set Mist down, her eyes turned black and then back to normal as she then fell asleep.

**The End**

**A/N: I hadn't planned to end it like this but it turns out I did. Hope this chapter turned out ok and hope you enjoyed. Thank you for the reviews that I have received and please review.**


End file.
